Two Glass Doors
by mushroomzzz
Summary: Sirius stared at her coldly as they stood in the falling snow. She stepped towards him, never taking her eyes off of his. Her heart was racing with each step. It was time to open the closed doors. Set during the First Wizarding War. Sirius/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: **Slightly sexual content in this chapter.

* * *

><p>The familiar sound of rustling leaves was heard as a gust of wind swept through the streets of London. The leaves that weren't as lucky to be swept away were destroyed by the heels of a young woman running. She occasionally looked back to make sure nothing was following her but she knew she was being watched. She didn't dare to stop running, even running across 'busy' roads at that time of the night which nearly earned her a trip under several cars.<p>

Turning a corner, she stopped running, leaning against a lamp post. Her hand was to her chest, feeling the rapid beats of her heart. She ripped off her pink fur hat off of her head to reveal the young woman's hair in a bun of brunette. Feeling around the bun, she finally grabbed a black pin and pulled it out, making her hair fall. The brunette looked around cautiously until she was sure that she was alone, she started to walk away from the lamp post only to get thrown against a wall.

Her heart skipped a beat.

She closed her eyes tightly only to open them when she felt a familiar hand against her cheek. The young woman surveyed the man intently. His hair was of shoulder-length black, warm grey eyes were looking straight into hers, a sullen smile was on his face but his clothing struck her the most. The man's clothing that looked expensive (which it was), now looked like it had been mauled by several dogs from the gashes in the clothes and had endured the intensity of a fire due to the burn marks and holes in his clothes. Her heart fell slightly but was glad that he was still alive. She missed him.

"Wand." She didn't need to put it into a question because she knew that he knew that hers was a bust. The man stepped towards her so that his body was pressed against hers. She took in a sharp intake of breath, on the verge of either wrapping her arms around him, pulling him into a kiss or falling on the ground.

She missed him a lot.

"Pocket. Discreetly."

"You were followed?" she hissed, the feelings gone in a moment. The man looked down at her which made her slightly scared. She had been running around wand-less for the past three hours, having to stop every half an hour to catch her breath. Running, she remembered, was not part of the job. However the life she was leading back in school, a few years ago, was completely different. She absolutely hated the man in front of her (however they had their moments in which the man in front of her would drag her off to an empty classroom and snog for several minutes before having to return back to their ways until their fifth year where things got serious), she was oblivious to the danger around her (even after reading The Prophet but not believing anything because she was raised to put her thoughts ahead of everyone else), her sister was her only enemy (even though they still got along when she would bribe her) but she was completely unaware of this. Of what she was and who she really was but she had her friends who were like her.

"It wasn't my fault."

"I'm sure it wasn't."

"Stop acting like you're fifteen, especially when-"

"That never really got into anything."

"I'm sure it didn't."

"I have a boyfriend."

"Big whoop and I'm Sirius Black. You know, the guy who you were snogging in the empty classrooms until-"

"I know but it wasn't anything. It was just for fun and you were the guy every girl wanted to be with. I was there when you needed me. You and I used each other." _Lies. Stupid, shite lies. Lies that are coming from my arse. Lies that we both agreed on. Lies that I want to stamp on the ground. Lies. _

Sirius had pressed his lips against the young woman's when they heard footsteps come from the right. The young woman made no resistance against Sirius's attack on her lips but just went with it. Sirius licked her bottom lip which made her wrap her arms around his neck, her knee going up his leg until a bright light was shone their way. The young woman was surprised when Sirius lingered then pulled away to look extremely annoyed.

It dumbfounded her that Sirius didn't answer her when she had given him a choice. _Which is why he agreed to have the lies seem like they were truths. _

The young woman pressed her face into his chest then dropped a hand into his left pants pocket. She felt around until she felt the 'replacement' for her bust wand.

"It's dangerous out here now," the young woman heard, who she thought was, a policeman say to them. "Many deaths on the streets are occurring, especially at this time. Why don't you continue your...escapades...with your girlfriend elsewhere? Possibly at your home?"

"We were just coming back from a date, sir," Sirius replied, emphasising it by squeezing a place which hadn't received that since dating her current boyfriend. She felt her cheeks redden at the thought of her boyfriend knowing what she or Sirius had done. He would understand, right? He knew that they were going to have to risk things and even hurt each other. But what had just happened, between her and Sirius, was something that was happening for far too short of time but for far too many times for her liking. Her escapades, however, with her current boyfriend, was only good at getting the deed going but never to the end. She had to fake it to make sure that there wasn't going to be another argument about Sirius. Both of them had gone to the extent where they had pointed fingers saying that he or she had slept with another person. The young woman had never slept with another person but she wasn't too sure if he was telling the truth. If he was, she needed to backtrack as quickly as possible.

"Get on home now because we don't want to have anyone else dead this week. Do you two understand?"

"Yes, sir," Sirius replied and before the young woman could say something, Sirius was already dragging her away from the policeman with the wand in her hand. Sirius continued to drag her for a few blocks until they reached a road which had rows of houses on either side of them. Neither said anything but continued to walk on. The leaves under their feet were crunching as they continued to walk through the street however the young woman nearly tripped when Sirius suddenly stopped walking. He grabbed her but she quickly swatted him off when she realized where they were. She straightened her trench coat and sighed softly. In front of them was a huge mansion which may have been built during the late Victorian times. It had pillars by the huge metal doors which had replaced the wooden ones. The windows were huge which had huge curtains covering them but no one really came here. The side that was trying to kill them didn't know about this place but if they did, they were doing a good job on hiding and muggles couldn't see it.

"Love-"

"Sylvia." Sirius stared at her before raising an eyebrow. It had been years since Sirius called her Sylvia and it hadn't been often. After the countless arguments with her boyfriend she had rethought her relationship with Sirius. She finally came to the conclusion that he couldn't call her 'love' anymore or anything that symbolised their previous relationship. _It's going to be hard. _

"_Sylvia_, we have been ordered to go here by the Order. Everyone is here. Including Harrison."

"Oh thank Merlin he's alive," Sylvia sighed with relief.

"You're welcome by the way." Raising an eyebrow at him this time, she searched his eyes before getting on her toes and kissing him on the cheek. She did this to everyone but she knew that this was dangerous grounds she was going on. Her boyfriend, Harrison, despised Sirius and she knew that even if Sirius saved him from Voldemort or even killed him, Harrison wouldn't change his mind about Sirius.

Sylvia was sitting next to a mousy-brown haired young man with bright blue eyes. Her fingers were entwined with his as a red-headed woman with green eyes, called Lily, was standing up, telling everyone what had recently taken place. There had been over twenty deaths during the past week; all were done by people called Death Eaters, those who were part of Voldemort's army. Lily then went onto what had happened during the times that Sylvia was running, Sirius saving Harrison and what to do next. She felt Harrison's breath on her ear and she looked at him, slightly annoyed that he wasn't listening to a word that Lily was saying.

"What did you do with Sirius?" he asked. Sylvia rolled her eyes then looked back to Lily before having to pull her hand out of Harrison's as he was giving her a death grip. Her heart skipped a beat at what he said next. "Policeman."

She was caught. Big time.

"Let's talk about this later."

"You need a lot to explain about."

"No I do not. He thought we were in danger and-"

"Sil, you wanted to say something before this meeting ends right?" Lily asked, snapping both Harrison and Sylvia out of their argument. Sylvia nodded shakily then stood up, having to hold onto the table to try not to collapse. She didn't need the argument right at that moment. That was the last thing on her mind but she needed to tell them important information.

"Lately, Voldemort has gotten extremely stronger. His Death Eaters are starting to control the Ministry and all of the...order's...allies are now dead now. We have to make sure that we have a second plan to control this or else things will get out of hand. My wand was destroyed because of these Death Eaters. We cannot always count on Dumbledore because he has a school to look out for as well. My wand is now a bust-" Sylvia took her wand out, which was nearly broken in half, and threw it onto the table. "-because of Voldemort. We need to strengthen everything: our defences, our spells and maybe having to strengthen our relationships."

"I agree," she heard Sirius say. There was a round of agreements.

"If Sirius and Harrison don't work together then we're weak. I don't care how you try to look past your problems with the person you dislike the most, you will be put up with them for most missions starting from tomorrow-that is if you agree. Raise your hand if you agree." Sylvia looked around the room to find nearly everyone with their hand raised. The only ones who didn't were Harrison and a small, mousy-brown haired, blue-eyed man. Sylvia knew exactly why they didn't. "It's settled. We're going to have to do this. Dumbledore needs to be a part of this so can anyone reach him?"

"I will, after all, I need to discuss with him about what is the plan after this," a black haired woman with brown eyes announced.

"Very well Alice but bring Frank as well. You'll need backup just in case." Alice nodded.

Sylvia was on the verge of tears as Harrison was yelling at her. "Do you think I'm _stupid_?"

"Of course not!"

"Then why the hell do you insist on pushing the limits? Hmm?"

"It was a damn cover!"

"For _what_?"

"You would do the same damn thing if it were Rebecca-"

"Don't you _dare_ go there!"

"Why the hell not? Are you admitting that you're sleeping with her or something?"

"It's not like you're getting done by Sirius yourself!"

"_Oh my God. _I am _not_ getting done by him!"

"Yes you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

Pain was going through her body as Harrison slapped her cheek. Tears suddenly started flowing as her hand went up to her cheek. She opened her mouth but quickly closed it. She looked at Harrison only to find him a blurry blob walking away from her. She watched as the blurry door opened, Harrison walking out of it then closed her eyes before she heard the door slam shut.

She was lying on her bed, shaking with fear whenever she heard footsteps near her door but they went away. It had never gotten to the point where physical violence had ended an argument but this time it did. Here she was, crying, shaking, wishing that someone would come in and cheer her up.

Sirius did.

* * *

><p><strong>Here is my first try at this. Criticism, ideas or anything would be great!<strong>

**-mushroomzzz-**


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius was sitting in the library, reading a red book by the fire. It was now the beginning winter which meant that half of the Order had gone on missions for a couple of weeks-including Sylvia, Harrison and James. He didn't have much to do, much like Lily, as he didn't have Harrison to bother, Sylvia to slap him whenever he did then tease her and James to discuss personal details. What he could do was sit, wait, hope and worry for the other half to come back. Just like Frank Longbottom and Lily. Lily would occasionally come in to give him information on what was going on then talk to him about her heart nearly breaking whenever she doesn't hear or see James's name on the list first. Sirius would usually laugh and tease her about their younger days which Lily would turn slightly red to.

Today wasn't like that.

They were waiting for the other half to come back. They were waiting to see if the list was true; that they did live. Sirius would be the last to go in. Not because he was worried-he definitely was-but because he didn't want to have to see Frank's face fall when he didn't see Alice walk through the door. He didn't want to hear Lily when James didn't walk through the door halfway into the line.

He didn't want to see Harrison walk through the door at all.

The morning after he cheered Sylvia up, he found a small bruise on Sylvia's cheek when she was making breakfast for everyone. Breakfast that morning wasn't the best. Mainly due to the fact that he had stood up and punched Harrison, even though he didn't even know if he was responsible, as well as everything getting burnt. He just needed to take his anger out on someone. Later that day he found out that he had been suspended for a week because of the violence.

As he continued to sit in the library, he heard the door crack open along with cheers from people downstairs. Looking away from the book, he found Sylvia in a condition that he thought he would never see her in. She looked like she had been tortured for several years with all the burn marks, bruise, cuts, scabs and even filth on her body.

But she was alive.

She gave him a lazy smile and limped her way over to him before sitting next to him on the settee. The feeling of her sitting there, next to him, made his heart jump. If she gave him a smile then he was sure that there weren't casualties that would affect everyone. He watched as she slumped into the settee then rested her head on his shoulder.

"They're strong," he heard Sylvia laugh but her voice quietened down when she said, "they're so damn strong." He didn't want to know if she had been tortured but he knew. He knew what happened. It was evident. But he didn't want to hear it from her lips.

Or from James.

"It was fun then?" he asked, running his fingers through her hair. He felt her shuffle in discomfort but settled down. Knowing where the boundaries were for him with Sylvia was like knowing when to see Snape's good side.

"Hardly, Sirius."

"I thought it was. You look like-"

"_Padfoot!_" Sylvia laughed but started coughing mid-way through. It was like a breath of fresh air when she called him that. It had been a while since she had done. He smiled to himself, looking down at Sylvia who had regained her composure.

"What happened to Hairy?"

"Hairy?" she asked, looking up at him with her blood-shot, brown eyes. He surveyed her face, catching every detail that wasn't there before. There were bags under her eyes, cuts and bruises were framing her face, dried blood and mud was masking her face slightly and her nose was rather crooked. _So much for staying safe. _

"Harrison. I've given him a nickname and you can't change that," Sirius announced. Sylvia raised an eyebrow then shook her head. He didn't want her to know why he had suddenly decided to nickname him that but it looked like she wasn't going to stop him from doing so.

For the next half an hour, Sylvia was explaining to Sirius, with his anger rising by the second, about what had happened during the Order's raid as well as what had happened to half of the squad. It sickened him to hear what the Death Eater's did to them and how they took them away from the group. It ranged from Crucio curses to actual muggle-like torture or pain (it shocked Sirius when she mentioned it but he saw Sylvia rub her stomach slightly, making him frown) which Sylvia and five others had to be put through. It rocked him a lot more that she didn't go to the full extent of saying where she was hurt the most. However she went on to explain that Harrison had gotten caught, along with Alice and several other members, as they were trying to get them back then James getting incredibly hurt when they were escaping. By the end of the explanation, Sirius was more than ready to hunt down the Death Eaters and rip them to shreds.

Or at least put them through mild pain.

That was all changed when she finally told him the extent of everyone's injuries.

"They may be partying down there right at this moment but they don't know the extent of everyone's injuries. We were supposed to come back three days ago but we were in Saint Mungo's. You should have seen Alice, Remus, Fabian and Benjy. Merlin, it was like...I can't explain it. Their blood was _everywhere._ I was just there, forced to watch them. Until it was my turn-"

She suddenly stopped talking.

Sirius didn't respond to the silence but curled his fingers into a fist, his nails digging into his palm. He couldn't talk because he was worried that instead of his lips moving, his fist would do the moving. However, Sirius was surprised when he felt Sylvia's hand wrap around his fist. He felt her pry his hand open, with much resistance from his part, until she could quickly insert her hand into his. She squeezed it gently, sighing. Sylvia didn't do much comforting anymore because all the problems surrounding Voldemort, Harrison and Sirius counted himself in it as well. She had been all about, running from place to place. Always, somehow, running from something. This had been the first time she had done that since leaving Hogwarts.

Not that he really cared about how she comforts people or how often she does.

But he sort of actually did.

* * *

><p>Sylvia had her head on Harrison's chest that evening, staring up at the ceiling as Harrison ran his fingers through her hair. Neither had talked to each other since watching each other endure pain but just comforted each other. Harrison hadn't talked to Rebecca since explaining what had happened and Sylvia hadn't seen Sirius since leaving the library. After their fight a couple of weeks back, both had cut down on how much they saw Rebecca and Sirius.<p>

But she couldn't shake off a weird feeling. The weird feeling that when she left, Rebecca would suddenly come in and take her spot for the night then leave later. The weird feeling that she couldn't trust Harrison anymore. Everything was okay though. They hadn't gotten into any fights during the past few weeks. Harrison would only talk to Rebecca if it was urgent. He would really let her out of his sight until she was captured. Sylvia was always around Harrison. _It's just like whenever Sirius was around other girls in Hogwarts. _

Turning around to face Harrison, she found him staring hard at the ceiling. She was worried about him, more so than usual. She lifted herself and pressed her lips against Harrison's which Harrison responded to immediately. He tangled his fingers in her hair, nipping at her bottom lip every so often. Harrison's free hand wandered to the bottom of her shirt and started lifting it up until Sylvia could feel his warm hand on the small of her back. Flipping them over, Harrison pulled away as Sylvia wrapped her legs around his waist.

"What's the matter?" she asked softly looking straight into his eyes as she ran her fingers through his hair. Harrison shook his head which made her roll in eyes in response. She hated it when he never replied to any of her questions. It was like he was keeping secrets from her when she told him everything. She repeated the question, making Harrison sigh.

"Raid." Sylvia instantly understood him.

"We're alive though. Everyone is."

"That doesn't change the fact that I couldn't stop them when it was-"

"It doesn't matter. No one could blame you. None of us saw it coming."

"Of course it matters and they will blame me."

"You would be suspended for weeks if they blamed you for it. Or even killed. James could have done the same." Harrison looked at her coldly then turned away, making Sylvia sigh. He made her wind up so much whenever it came to his mistakes. But she couldn't scream at him, telling him that he wasn't going to do well as a leader when it came down to it because he would do well as a leader. He handled it better than most people did when the Death Eaters came in and took people. He actually worked with James, nearly getting everyone back but his spell missed the Death Eaters by millimetres.

"I couldn't save you. I bet Sirius-"

"Bull, Harrison." Sylvia watched as Harrison looked back at her. "You did."

"It doesn't change any-" Sylvia cut him off by pressing her lips against Harrison's again. She didn't know what feelings were behind this kiss but something was there. The hand behind her back went to the zip of her jeans. He was about to unzip her pants when they heard a knock at the door. Harrison quickly rolled off of her then stood up, walking to the door. Sylvia raised herself up by using her elbows, pulling a face at Harrison as he stopped at the door, not bothering to tidy himself up. It angered her that he wouldn't ignore the person.

What got her the most though was that it was the first time that had ever happened.

When the door opened, she could see the familiar blonde. Her anger rising by the second, she jumped off of the bed, grabbing her coat then walked to the door. She sneered at the blonde haired, green eyed young woman. The blonde raised an eyebrow at her then ignored her as she continued to speak to Harrison. What came out of her mouth nearly made her leap at her.

"I can't wait for later, seriously. It'll be amazing you-" Sylvia cut off the blonde by ramming her way past the two with Harrison calling her back. Just when she thought that things couldn't get any worse, they did. It always came back to her. The suspicions always were about her. She _hated_ her with as much hate as she had for Peter.

She was sitting at the table, petting the grey owl on the stand that belonged to James, while looking at the letters that were stolen from the Death Eater's base. All of them had nothing but gibberish sentences. It didn't make sense and she couldn't pull out any clues from the letters at all. There wasn't a secret message that she could pull out and two of the letters were just plain, nothing behind them. She pulled her hand away from the owl and flipped the letters over, distancing themselves. Eyebrows joining together, she looked at the seventh letter out of eleven to find it with an image. Lifting it up, she put it in the way of the dim light. She squinted, making something out until she nearly jumped out of her chair.

She felt a pair of arms wrap around her neck, not caring who it was, she was about to jump out of her seat to attack the intruder until she heard the familiar voice of Lily Evans.

"Sil, it's me, Lily. Calm down, it's just me."

"What is the only known secret between you and I?"

"Seriously, Sylvia-"

"Please, Lily. I need to know."

A silence gripped the air before Lily replied.

"Sirius, sixth year and Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. Twice." Sylvia sighed, feeling slightly nostalgic and glad. Dropping the letter, she wrapped her hands around Lily's then felt Lily's chin resting on top of her head. Lily gave her a light squeeze in comfort before telling her something that she wished she didn't want Lily to know, "Things between you and Harrison aren't getting any better, are they?" Sylvia stayed quiet but Lily went on. "Sirius misses you. The_ old _you."

"He told you?"

"He looks at you like that."

Sylvia shook Lily's arms off, returning back to her work. She was doing fine up until now; she was busy with something that could keep her mind off of both of them. Sooner or later she knew that she was going to have to face Harrison some time or another but she also knew that it was mentally impossible for her not to think about either men.

That really needed fixing.

She was fine with how life was going until they brought Rebecca into her world again. There had been too many occasions where there would be too many one-on-ones between them. She knew that Rebecca did all that in spite and Sylvia threw it right back at her, especially when they were in Hogwarts. That was all changing because she was going into _her_ territory. Rebecca, somehow, was getting Harrison all to herself.

Just like with Sirius in Hogwarts. Except she didn't care then, right?

_Right. _

Lily was sitting opposite Sylvia, telling her that she was just being paranoid about it all. Sylvia wasn't taking any of it which was frustrating Lily to the point where she nearly gave up. "Sil, you need to realise that both of you are-"

"Doing the exact same thing in Hogwarts?"

"No."

"Look, Lily, there is more important things than my relationship with Harrison."

"You two work well together."

"Rebecca works well with him."

"What do you want him to do? Stop interacting with her?"

"That would be nice."

"Then you would have to do the same with Sirius."

"You can suck me off. I barely talk to him."

"You think about him."

Sylvia picked up a letter and examined it, ignoring Lily's last comment. She didn't need this, not right now but Lily had decided to bring personal problems into their war. But she _knew_ that Lily was right however she wasn't going to accept it. Right at that moment, she heard Lily sigh in distress; that was when she knew that Lily knew what she was thinking.

"Sil, I know-"

"Lily, help me."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell me if there is any way I can improve!<strong>

**-mushroomzzz-**


	3. Chapter 3

Darkness was invading in the lightest of areas, as though it was searching for something to steal. The dark, as many times as Sylvia could remember her father telling her, was nothing to gamble with. You're never alone and you're never safe. That was something she used to laugh at as a child: laughing at her sister whenever she needed their mother for taking her to her room or laughing at the fact that she was forced to have a light on all the time.

However that all changed.

When she reached six, she saw a face in the window, a face that haunted her even till now. The very same face was the reason for her to quickly back peddle and beg her parents to take her up to the bathroom or to go with her to a friend's house which was only two doors down. The very same sister whom she laughed at for all those years was now laughing at her.

Her sister wouldn't be laughing if she were in her position right at this moment.

Fear of the darkness wasn't illogical, her father would tell her, since all living things feared it. If they didn't show it then they were hiding a part of what makes them human. Sylvia had come to terms, accepting it very quickly when she left Hogwarts. Right now, she was listening to the voice of her father telling her all the reasons to not be ashamed of the dark.

It wasn't working, not a single bit.

Her lit wand was shaking slightly in her grasp as she stepped into the darkness. She couldn't see a thing besides the metre that was lit up by her wand. Whenever she heard a sound, her whole body would stop working and her heart would skip a beat but once it subsided, she slowly went on.

After about a kilometre of walking, she saw the back of what looked like to be Sirius. The person was of Sirius' height and was wearing his favourite jacket. Sylvia took a sigh of relief, knowing that he would know what to do. Stretching her arm out, her fingers stretching as well, she was just about to touch him when he turned around slowly. A smile replaced the unnatural scared look on her face but something was different.

_He was different._

The smile was quickly replaced by the scared look but her mouth was open and her whole body was shaking violently. The man-the man from the window when she was six-was there, smiling at her. White daggers of teeth were glaring at her, the eyes a brilliant red and the skin a burning brown. The man from her past was now the man of her present. What came next was the line she kept on hearing when she was a child:

'Little Diana fell on the track, help her up and you'll be Little Diana facing the chug.'

Sylvia sat up in her bed as soon as she screamed, sweat had drenched her and her hair was matted to her face. Her breathing was ragged as she ran her shaky fingers through her damp hair, trying to get it off of her face. She reached behind her to feel for the switch on the wall, flicking it upwards when she found it. The room instantly lit up to so she surveyed the room, looking at the darkest of corners until her eyes met with Lily's green eyes.

"You haven't had that nightmare in a while," Lily told her as she stepped into the room, closing the door behind her. Sylvia grabbed the duvet cover and pulled it closer to her body, nearly wrapping herself in a cocoon. It had definitely been a long time. "You were screaming and thankfully it wasn't anyone else who heard you. Was it the same as before?"

"No," Sylvia whispered. "They used Sirius this time. I thought we were on the mission that Pettigrew told us about." By now, Lily had reached the bed and was sitting down. She placed a hand on Sylvia's knee, sighing.

"I think we're going to have to let you off this mission."

"Lily, please! This is all-"

"We'll leave someone behind to look after-"

"_Lily! Listen to me! _Please, I need to go!"

"_No_. As your friend, I am telling you it isn't safe. Remember after that _huge_ incident at the train station? You were having that nightmare for weeks on end. You couldn't concentrate. You couldn't pass anything."

A silence fell upon the two as Sylvia looked away sullenly. She didn't care if Lily was right; she needed to keep an eye on Harrison. He was becoming estranged, becoming attached too attached to Rebecca for her liking. She wouldn't mind taking the job of actually _cleaning their clothes_ as long as she could keep an eye on him. Out of the blue, Lily suddenly replied to her thoughts.

"It's still a no."

* * *

><p>When the end of the week had rolled by, everyone had left besides Sylvia who was now cooped up in the library, sitting in front of the fireplace. Harrison was the first one out the door-since they apparently needed him on the front lines as quickly as possible but gave her a quick peck on the cheek before leaving-while Sirius was the last to leave; making sure Sylvia was all right on her own. Whenever he was about to leave he would check up on her until he needed to leave the security of the mansion, leaving Sylvia all by herself. Her knees were brought up to her chest, several books opened at her feet, a mountain of books to her left, a stack of papers to her right and a notepad opened on her knees with scribbles all over the place. She had information that needed to be written up in an essay, she needed to cross-reference ideas as well as make sure everything was up to date.<p>

She didn't want to do it though.

Whenever she tried, she always looked up so that she can make sure that Sirius's patronus had appeared or James's owl with a letter attached to its leg. There was nothing. Hours turned into days and nothing was coming up still. No mention of deaths, no sound of an owl and definitely not the nagging from Rebecca. During this time, she hadn't moved but kept her eyes locked on the door, waiting for something to happen. Her eyes stung from the tears that had been flowing minutes before, wanting to know if someone she loved was dead. The anticipation, the waiting and the need was getting to her. Sylvia needed to know they were alright.

Nothing came.

Even as the days turned into weeks nothing came to her. It was as if they had forgotten about her but that was until she heard the familiar sound of particular shoes clapping the floor that was coming down the hallway to the library. Sylvia stood up as she ran her fingers through her hair, a lame smile plastered to her face but she felt like fainting. She hadn't eaten in days and the last proper meal was about a week ago when she had finally decided to move from her seat. The meals came after were just fruit salads and drinks of water that she whisked from a nearby store from her wand. Her stomach growling, the doors opened without the person entering touching them. Her lame smile turned into a massive grin as she ran towards the purple-robed man. The man, who was much older and taller than Sylvia, had long, silver hair with a beard to match it with a brilliant shade of blue-that colour that Sylvia had adored when she was younger-which seemed to twinkle in the darkest of places. The elderly man opened his arms with glee as Sylvia ran into him, embracing him as if he were her father.

"Professor, I-"

"I think, as I do recall, that we have settled upon Dumbledore?" Dumbledore smiled as Sylvia pulled away from him. Pulling her sleeves over her hands, she clenched the insides of the sleeves so that the hem of them was in her grasp. She bit her bottom lip as she looked at the floor.

"I know but it feels_ weird_ to call you Dumbledore sir." She heard Dumbledore chuckle and suddenly felt a hand land on her shoulder.

"Sylvia, I do think that that problem is of little concern at the moment. Don't you agree?" Dumbledore asked. Sylvia nodded then looked up at Dumbledore to find the smile still there. "Now then, I have an important mission for you-"

"I'm sorry Professor but I've been told that I have to stay here. You know, guard this place." She watched as Dumbledore waved his hand, waving the subject away.

"I have sent a letter to the group and I am waiting for a reply. With that, you can get your clothes that can last a month as well as all the other essentials you need." It wasn't a request but an order. Sylvia opened her mouth, thought better of it then shut it.

When Sylvia dropped the suitcase on the floor in the library, she found Dumbledore reading her notes. He was lifting his glasses up and down, peering over them as well as pulling the page out slightly to put it against the light. He was squinting every now and then until he turned around to acknowledge her presence. He closed the note pad, tucking it away into his robes. Her jaw dropped, all her hard work and he was just going to take it.

"I see you have learnt a lot from Remus," Dumbledore noted, smiling broadly at Sylvia. She gave him a cold glare before falling into a chair. "You are doing very well for progress for write ups. I need them for a meeting tomorrow with some of those abroad who are going to Hogwarts. I hope you don't mind."

"Take them."

"I sense you aren't pleased."

"Well, really, do you think that some notes are working towards something-?"

"You're doing your part, Sylvia. If it weren't for these theories then where would we be?"

"Dead," Sylvia muttered.

"Exactly and these theories all of you have come up with have kept all of us alive. This is why I need you to go on a mission for me." Sylvia raised an eyebrow at him while thinking back to all the notes. All she had specified from the notes she was given was that somehow they needed to keep a very close eye on Voldemort's side. She had been writing over and over again for Severus to do it as he was closest to them.

"Why me? They probably already know that I work for this side."

"I have read your letters from past and present-"

"_You did what_?" Sylvia exclaimed loudly, making it echo in the large library. She narrowed her eyes at the elderly man who looked as though it was something ordinary. It wasn't the fact that the letters to her family made her react as she did but the letters to Sirius whenever she was away. All her letters to him in school, during vacation and even now-he had looked at them. Some personal things were in them as well as inappropriate.

"I have read all of your letters, even those of other people, which came in after Lucius and Narcissa left Hogwarts. I was making sure that they didn't hold anything to kill you or anyone else. I might also add that there far more inappropriate letters than between Sirius and yourself." Sylvia by now had dropped her head into her hands, shaking it vigorously. "Why do you think you were given all those detentions for not completing your homework?" Silence followed as Sylvia thought back to the days in Hogwarts before she raised her head slowly, a smirk plastered to her face. "But Lily and-"

"Indeed."

"That two-faced, lying _bi-_"

"That is enough of the past but we need to get you settled for your mission."

"What is it anyway?"

"You are to stay at the Malfoys for a month."

Another silence fell upon them as Sylvia stood up, her jaw slackened. "Do you _really_ think they're going to accept me? I've told them _everything_. I've told them that I'm their opponent, that I can't stop things happening even if I am who I am." Sylvia looked at Dumbledore hard before she scoffed loudly. She couldn't _believe _what she was thinking. She had thought of Dumbledore as a man she could look up to, a man who could do no wrong, who wouldn't manipulate the minds of those around him.

_But he did._

* * *

><p><strong>All my work was on my laptop that died a few weeks ago. I had to start from scratch and it isn't as good as I imagined it to be. <strong>

**Anyway, please review so I know how I can get better! **

**~~~mushroomzzz~~~**


End file.
